


Phil Tries New Things

by blissedoutphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: Phil has never bottomed before, and he wants to but he's nervous about it. Good thing Dan's there to help him try new things.





	Phil Tries New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this fic can already be found at blissedoutphil.tumblr.com but I decided to try out ao3. If more people prefer reading on here then I'll post my other fics here too~ Please leave me feedback, thank you! ^^

They were laying in post-coital bliss, Dan resting his head on Phil’s chest and listening to his heartbeat, Phil wrapping an arm protectively around Dan’s shoulders. Dan loved this as much as he loved the sex itself. He loved feeling so calm and content in Phil’s embrace after sex.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Phil spoke softly, “Hey Dan?”

“Hmm?” Dan responded sleepily.

“Why do you love bottoming so much?”

Dan slowly sat up and turned to get a clear look at Phil. He did not expect that question at all.

When Dan remained silent, Phil continued, “I mean, I’m just wondering.”

“Well. I love the feeling of being so full, from being filled up by you. When you’re in me, it’s like all I can feel is you. So close to you. Know what I mean?” Dan wasn’t sure if he was even making sense in his half awake state, but Phil nodded.

“Doesn’t it…hurt though? I mean I do make sure you’re well stretched every time but I’m still surprised by how that tiny opening can handle my dick.”

“Way to compliment your size, wow,” Dan chuckled, smacking Phil’s shoulder lightly.

Phil chuckled along, not at all bothered to correct himself. He is proud of his size, thank you very much. He hugged Dan in closer to his chest, waiting for Dan to answer his question.

“Well yeah, it hurts a little. I got used to it though. And it’s like, a good type of pain you know? Turns into pleasure real quick.”

Dan looked up at Phil, who was staring at the light from the street lamps filtering in through the blinds. He was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly deep in thought.

Dan traced his finger on Phil’s lips to get him to stop biting at them, then he kissed Phil gently. “Why so curious suddenly?”

“It’s just. I’ve never…” Phil trailed off and looked away.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Dan reassured softly, “not everyone has to be a switch.”

“Yeah but when I see bottoms I feel like I’m missing out on some fun that I’d never experienced before, you know? And like yeah, pornstars over exaggerate but I’m sure you can’t be exaggerating every single time.”

Phil stroked Dan’s hair. “At least, I hope your reactions are genuine,” he added as an afterthought.

Dan laughed, “Of course they’re genuine, Phil.”

He traced circles on Phil’s chest. “I’d love to help you try bottoming if you want to.”

Phil looked nervous suddenly. “I want to, but I’m just. Scared. It’s silly, I know,” Phil couldn’t look Dan in the eyes as he made his admission.

“I was scared the first time I tried, too. It’s definitely not silly, I’m sure a lot of people were scared their first time. But you’d love it, trust me,” Dan answered.

“But like. What if hitting my prostate won’t do anything for me? Like, I don’t get hard from anything besides direct contact with my dick,” Phil said dismally.

Dan kissed Phil’s shoulder. “You never know unless you try.”

Phil nodded and squeezed Dan’s waist. “Okay, let’s try next time. Thanks, for talking this out with me,” he said, and it was absurd to Dan that Phil sounded relieved.

“Love you, Phil,” he simply replied, and kissed Phil goodnight.

* * *

 

Next time turned out to be a few days later.

Phil had been nervous the whole day despite Dan constantly reassuring him that everything would be alright. But as their lazy make out session turned more heated and intense, Phil almost forgot his nerves.

They were already shirtless on the bed, Phil lying beneath Dan for once. It felt weird, it felt new. But it didn’t feel wrong.

Dan broke the kiss to suck a hickey on Phil’s neck and Phil gasped.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Dan whispered, his breath tickling Phil’s neck.

After licking at the bruise on Phil’s neck, Dan very slowly kissed his way down, stroking every inch of Phil’s skin. Phil realised that his breathing was becoming faster, hitching every time Dan nipped his skin.

Dan licked over Phil’s left nipple, and was delighted to hear a soft moan from Phil. He began sucking on it, and Phil’s gasps and ragged breathing only encouraged him further.

“God,” Phil gasped loudly when Dan bit his nipple. His cock twitched at the sensation.

“You like that?” Dan asked, voice deep with lust, before licking his way to the other nipple.

“Didn’t think I’d like it this much,” Phil replied, and he grabbed Dan’s hair to guide Dan to his other nipple quicker.

“Uh uh,” Dan said, lifting his head to look at Phil, “I’m in charge today, babe. Just relax and enjoy, I’m gonna take my time.”

Phil breathed out raggedly and he nodded. He loosened his grip on Dan’s hair, but left his hand resting in the soft curls.

Dan did take his time, and by the time he moved lower, Phil’s nipples were erect and sensitive, and his cock was fully hard.

“Why hadn’t I known about your sensitive nipples?” Dan murmured against Phil’s stomach and he tweaked one nipple.

Phil arched his back and groaned as he felt a mix of pain and pleasure. He really thought he couldn’t get hard unless his cock was touched, but here he was, cock neglected from any stimulation yet achingly hard. “Asking myself the same thing,” he replied breathlessly.

Dan stroked Phil’s arms and lightly scratched Phil’s chest as he sloppily kissed his way down further, eliciting whimpers and moans from Phil. Phil was getting restless and impatient, he wanted Dan to hurry up already.

Dan pulled Phil’s sweatpants off, leaving Phil writhing on the bed in his underwear. He quickly undressed himself as well before going back to kissing Phil’s tummy.

He traced his tongue along the waistband of Phil’s boxers, relishing the breathy noises Phil made. With his teeth, he slowly pulled the boxers down, smirking when Phil’s cock enthusiastically popped out.

Phil whimpered when Dan deliberately ignored his cock and moved down to pay attention to his thighs instead. He spread his legs and brought his hand down to his cock. Dan sat up and tutted.

“Just leave it all to me,” he said and grabbed Phil’s wrist, moving his hand to his side. Phil whined, but clenched his fists at his sides.

Dan went back in between Phil’s thighs. He kissed and bit the inside of Phil’s thigh, and Phil couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. That only encouraged Dan and he sucked on the skin he bit, licking the spot until a red patch formed. When he was satisfied, he repeated it on Phil’s other thigh.

“Dan,” Phil moaned, trying to speak but unable to form a proper sentence. _He hasn’t even fucked me yet, how am I so far gone already?_ , he thought.

Finally, Dan sat up. He bent Phil’s legs, exposing Phil’s hole more.

“Gonna open you up for me now, okay babe?” Dan spoke as he retrieved the lube at the end of the bed.

Phil merely nodded, he was too turned on to even be nervous or scared of any pain he might feel.

Dan gently pressed his finger against Phil’s hole, spreading lube around as he carefully rubbed the area. He stroked Phil’s thigh soothingly with his other hand.

Dan applied pressure against Phil’s hole and Phil gasped. He contracted his muscles and clenched his ass, not allowing Dan’s finger to enter. The high that came with being turned on cleared and suddenly he was letting his fear and nerves win.

“Shh, babe it’s okay,” Dan reassured, noting how Phil’s brows furrowed in worry. He continued stroking Phil’s thigh and bent down to kiss Phil, soft and sweet.

“Just relax, it’s gonna be fine. Trust me?” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

Phil hated himself for being afraid. Of course he trusted Dan, he didn’t want Dan to think his actions meant he didn’t trust him.

“I do, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s okay, I won’t rush. I’ll take care of you,” Dan promised softly, brushing his hand through Phil’s mussed up hair before sitting back between Phil’s legs.

Dan traced his finger up from Phil’s hole to his perineum, and he applied pressure there instead.

“Oh my god,” Phil gasped out loud, gripping Dan’s forearm and Dan grinned.

“Just imagine that feeling intensified when I find that spot inside you with my finger,” Dan said, “and then with my dick,” he continued and he pressed against Phil’s perineum again for emphasis.

“Oh my god do it, hurry. I’ll relax I promise,” Phil said, lust taking over his nerves again.

Dan kissed Phil’s knee and moved his way down as he gently pressed against Phil’s hole again. He smiled against Phil’s inner thigh when Phil finally completely relaxed. Slowly, he pushed his finger into Phil’s hole.

Phil gasped. The sensation was a little weird, but definitely nothing bad like he imagined.

Dan stopped when his knuckle went past Phil’s rim. “How are you?” he asked.

“S’weird. But I think I like it. Go on,” Phil replied, focusing on the sensation.

Dan slid his finger back out, but not completely. Then he pushed back in and repeated it for a while, letting Phil get used to the feeling. When Phil began moaning softly, he pressed his second finger against his first.

“Gonna add another now, okay?” he said soothingly, and kissed the stretched skin around his finger.

“Mhmm,” Phil nodded, and exhaled when he felt another finger push in him.

Phil was so thankful that Dan was going this slow, and he tried to even his breathing as he adjusted to the new intrusion. Without thinking, he went to tweak his own nipples, gasping as he did so.

Dan was in awe at the sight in front of him. Phil looked so pretty, mouth open as he pinched his nipples. They’re not even fucking yet and he looks fucked out already. Why hadn’t he suggested topping sooner.

Dan slowly scissored his fingers, hearing Phil moan, seeing Phil’s cock twitch. “You’re doing so good, babe,” he said, voice deep. Phil practically melted at the praise, feeling himself going loose as he relaxed further and allowed Dan to stretch him open carefully.

Dan began twisting his fingers around inside Phil, and finally, with a loud moan from Phil, he found Phil’s prostate.

“Oh my god, Dan get in me already!” Phil moaned.

Dan laughed, “Just a little while more, eager mcbeaver.”

Dan added a third finger, making sure to properly stretch Phil even though his cock was getting impatient as well, hard against his stomach.

“Ready?” Dan asked when he finally felt that Phil was stretched well enough.

“Yes, god, Dan hurry please,” Phil groaned, hips thrusting up into the air.

Dan chuckled and removed his fingers. Chuckled more when Phil whined at the sudden emptiness. He quickly poured more lube onto his hand and stroked his cock til it was slick. He then lifted Phil’s legs and guided them to wrap around his waist.

He guided his cock til his tip was resting against Phil’s hole. He rested his hands on either side of Phil’s head and slowly, he pushed himself in, never looking away from Phil. He stopped every few inches, letting Phil adjust and studying Phil’s expressions to see if it was too much for him.

Phil dug his heels into Dan’s hips and squeezed Dan’s forearms as Dan penetrated him. He was breathing heavily. He felt like he was being opened up, it hurt but nothing he couldn’t bear. In fact, whenever Dan stopped, he just wanted more, even if it might hurt more. He didn’t want Dan to stop at all.

Finally, Dan was all the way inside Phil. “This okay?” he asked, a little breathless himself as he struggled to remain still in the tight warmth instead of starting to just thrust harshly.

Phil felt so full, so good. He can’t believe he’s never let himself experience this before. “More than okay,” he replied before grasping the back of Dan’s neck and pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss.

Before Dan could break the kiss, Phil pulled away and hastily said, “Move please oh my god,” so with that, Dan slowly thrusted out, not wanting to hurt Phil.

He repeated his slow movements, grunting, “So tight, so good, Phil,” as he slid back in.

Phil whined below Dan, and he started moving his hips. “God, faster, more,” he panted.

Dan obliged, increasing the speed of his thrusts and bending down to kiss Phil, swallow all his beautiful moans. He then changed the angle of his thrusts, trying to find Phil’s prostate. Phil all but cried out when Dan succeeded, his toes curling at Dan’s hips.

Phil felt so overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he was feeling, and he just wanted more. His cock was leaking precum even though it hasn’t been touched. Dan continued thrusting right into Phil’s prostate, making him whimper and moan and writhe around under Dan, so out of it.

Dan was groaning above Phil, he hasn’t topped in a long time and he forgot how amazing it felt as well. His thrusts were fast and hard, balls smacking against Phil’s ass. He sucked another hickey on Phil’s collarbone as he continued pounding into Phil, making Phil whine.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, bringing him down and as close to him as possible. He suddenly felt emotional, felt so open and vulnerable but so thankful that he was experiencing this with Dan. He tried to hug Dan as best he could in their current position, he never wanted to let Dan go.

Dan knew exactly how Phil was feeling right now just from how Phil was trying to bring him impossibly closer, he remembered feeling this way his first time too. He wrapped his arms under Phil’s armpits, bringing them into a tight, warm hug as he continued thrusting into Phil. Letting Phil know he was safe in his embrace.

Phil was moaning and lightly scratching Dan’s back as he hugged Dan, tightly wrapping his arms and legs around Dan’s sweat slicked body. With every hit on his prostate, he could feel his orgasm approaching. In the back of his hazy mind, he wondered if he could actually come without being touched.

Dan kissed Phil’s shoulder as he pounded into him, his thrusts becoming erratic as he felt his own orgasm draw nearer. He wanted them to come together though, so he pushed against Phil’s prostate harder each time.

They were both a mess of pants and moans, bodies rocking in sync as they got closer to their climax. Dan was about to kiss Phil when he noticed tears flowing down Phil’s cheeks. Immediately, he slowed his movements, starting to worry that he hurt Phil.

“Are you okay, Phil?” he asked softly, brows furrowing as he wiped a tear off of Phil’s face.

Phil was confused as to why Dan slowed down. He hadn’t even noticed that he was crying until Dan wiped his face. He was just so overwhelmed. With the intense pleasure he was feeling, with love for Dan. He let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I love you, Dan,” was all he could say before he mewled into Dan’s collarbone.

Dan didn’t expect himself to tear up as well. “I love you too, Phil, so much,” he replied sincerely before gradually increasing his pace again. Dan hugged Phil tight as he thrust his hips, he never wanted to forget this moment.

“Gonna…I’m gonna,” Phil managed.

“Me too,” Dan answered, and both of them came, moaning each other’s name.

Dan rocked his hips as he rode out his orgasm, while Phil clenched his ass, making Dan groan in pleasure. Phil came all over his stomach and Dan’s chest, and was surprised when he realised he didn’t even have to jerk off.

When they both have calmed down slightly, Dan pulled out and collapsed on top of Phil. Phil wasn’t bothered, didn’t even unwrap his legs from around Dan’s hips. He did keep his ass clenched though, he wanted to keep Dan’s cum inside him for as long as he could. It was another new favourite sensation he just discovered, he loved feeling warm and full with Dan’s cum in his ass.

They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breaths slow down, kissing each other on every inch of skin that they could reach. Soon, Dan got up to Phil’s dismay, but he chuckled and told Phil he wasn’t going very far. He reached for the wipes on the bedside drawer and wiped Phil and himself clean from their mess. Phil whined when he felt Dan’s cum leak out his ass, leaving him feeling empty.

 _Fuck, he’s so cute_ , Dan thought as Phil made grabby hands at him when he returned to cuddle by his side. They lay in blissful silence, limbs tangled. Dan stroking Phil’s soft skin and Phil twisting Dan’s curls in his fingers, occasionally pecking each other on the lips.

Phil was the one to break the silence. “You’re gonna have to top more often now,” he said, making Dan giggle.

“Proud of you for trying new things,” he answered and gave Phil a final peck on the lips before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this fic has been nominated in the Best Smut category in the phanfic awards?! THANK YOU!!! It really means a lot to me <33 Do vote for this as voting is open already!! i love you guys thank youuuu yall motivate me to write more :'))


End file.
